


Złote przedpołudnie

by TheCyrulik



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Conspiracy, Gen, Mererid jest ważny ok?, Politics, Translation Available, kocham was?, to był najdziwniejszy Wielki Post w moim życiu, znaczy no nikogo kto grał nie dziwi zakonczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCyrulik/pseuds/TheCyrulik
Summary: Nilfgaard przegrywa wojnę z Północą. Arystokracja nilfgaardzka nie jest zadowolona, a Emhyr var Emreis i Morvran Voorhis niezależnie od siebie robią co mogą, żeby ich kraj nie rozpadł się w międzyczasie. Czas ucieka zbyt szybko, a stosy papierów na biurku cesarskim rosną. Wszyscy wiedzą, co musi nadejść, ale i tak się stresują.





	Złote przedpołudnie

**Author's Note:**

> Do pełnego zrozumienia wszystkich nawiązań jest potrzebna znajomość paru głupich headcanonów, które nie są jednak niezbędne do ogarnięcia w żadnym stopniu. Po prostu Emhyr lubi twaróg, ok? To jest najważniejsze, a reszta jest w notkach na dole, można też się domagać więcej na tumblr [TheCyrulik](https://thecyrulik.tumblr.com/)  
> Wyobraźcie sobie Emhyra jako Jagiełłę :O  
> Dla [Bejdaka](https://gerureru.tumblr.com/) i [Kurhanika](https://kurhanik.tumblr.com/), z miłością. One robią do tego fanarty, wiecie?  
> English translation available [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814201).

Przyszli po niego godzinę po świcie.

 

Wstał nieco wcześniej, niż nakazywałaby jego codzienna rutyna. Czas naglił, a pracy nie ubywało. Pociechą było dla niego to, że Cesarstwo przejdzie w ręce, które trudno nazwać nieudolnymi. Od wielu tygodni pociągał za różnej długości sznurki, by zwiększyć szanse generała Voorhisa po przewrocie. Przewrót natomiast zbliżał się już wielkimi krokami. Spiskowcy nadal nie wyzbyli się wszystkich podziałów – rzecz zrozumiała, lecz niepokojąca dla państwa. Stronnictwo lorda de Clausena wciąż rosło w siłę. W naturalny sposób osłabiało to pozycję Voorhisa, na co cesarz nie mógł pozwolić. Emhyr przez ostatnie tygodnie wykorzystywał każdą zesłaną przez los możliwość, by utrudnić de Clausenowi zdobycie poparcia. Tam, gdzie los nie zsyłał możliwości, Jeż z Erlenwaldu tworzył je sam. Szeptane plotki na bankietach, pijani posłańcy w karczmach i przechwycone liściki – to wszystko kreowało wizję rzeczywistości, która pokazywała Morvrana jako idealnego następcę, a jego konkurentów w odrobinę gorszym świetle, niż nakazywałaby uczciwość polityczna. Naturalnie, nie było to nic zbyt niewiarygodnego, co mogłoby wywołać podejrzenie oponentów. Dość jednak, by subtelnie wpłynąć na odczucia tych ze spiskowców, którzy jeszcze nie mieli jasno nakreślonej wizji przyszłego cesarza.

 

Obserwował też z aprobatą, jak młody generał z każdym dniem wydaje się być mniej ugodowy wobec własnego ojca. Matthias Voorhis był człowiekiem o żelaznej woli i bezlitosnym wobec wrogów, co było zaletą potencjalnego władcy. Niestety, był również mściwy i impulsywny, co w oczach Emhyra przekreślało go jako kandydata. Dzięki kilku zgrabnym zagraniom ogromna część Korporacji Handlowej była przekonana, że to Morvran, jako młodszy, mniej doświadczony, lecz nadal bardzo bystry, powinien zasiąść na tronie, a Korporacja przez ręce ojca odpowiednio pokieruje nowym cesarzem. Nie doceniali siły innych graczy, a generał Voorhis wręcz przeciwnie – poczynił już przygotowania, mające na celu zdobycie wsparcia także poza Korporacją, a było to wsparcie niebagatelne, w czym również Emhyr var Emreis miał swoje zasługi.

Listy do nielicznych ludzi, którzy uważali się za przyjaciół cesarza, a których on uważał za użytecznych popleczników, zostały wysłane przed tygodniem. Na celu miały jak największe zachowanie płynności przy przechodzeniu władzy – wszelkie chybione, lecz w dobrej wierze podjęte próby zemsty na młodym generale mogłyby znacznie utrudnić początkowe chwile państwa pod nowym panowaniem. Emhyr rozważył też napisanie kilku słów do Cirilli i wysłanie ich – właśnie, dokąd? Pierwszą myślą była Lady Yennefer, lecz poprzez nią jego słowa mogły trafić do Loży Czarodziejek. Nie podejrzewał Yennefer o czytanie cudzej korespondencji, ale czarodziejki były z natury przebiegłe, co czyniło z nich uznane oponentki, ale kiepskie powiernice ostatnich słów ojca do córki. Odnalezienie wiedźmina w tak krótkim czasie graniczyło z cudem. Królowa Cerys an Craite prawdopodobnie miała bardzo nieregularny kontakt z Lwiątkiem z Cintry. Kaer Mohren przez większość czasu było opuszczone. Cesarz systematycznie odrzucał wszystkie potencjalne kontakty, aż w końcu zrezygnował z wysłania listu.  
  
Ostatecznie jednak list do Cirilli powstał – ledwie kilka zdań, na więcej nie pozwalała mu duma i dziwnie interpretowane poczucie przyzwoitości. Napisał go powoli i z namaszczeniem, po czym schował do dolnej szuflady biurka. Zapatrzył się w imię napisane na kopercie, a w sercu poczuł ukłucie. W gniewie zasunął więc szufladę i wstał gwałtownie. Cesarskie ogrody na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu pałacu widać było przez okno. Pojedynczy arystokraci przechadzali się wolno między nagimi jeszcze drzewami a zielonożółtymi trawnikami. Ciekawe, ilu z nich to spiskowcy, wrogo do mnie nastawieni, zastanowił się. Ilu z podziwiających obecnie krokusy szlachetnie urodzonych Nilfgaardczyków wbiłoby mi nóż w plecy, gdybym dał im tę możliwość? Choć usilnie próbował, Emhyr nie zdołał pozbyć się uczucia rozgoryczenia. Jeszcze tyle pracy, a ta banda głupców w swej chciwości wszystko niszczy – myślał zagniewany.  
Zanim zajął się wewnętrzną polityką i potencjalnymi w niej turbulencjami, poświęcił sporo czasu na analizę spraw zewnętrznych. Voorhis był dobrym strategiem, ale zajmował się głównie wojną, a pokój rządził się swoimi prawami, których niuanse mogły z początku umknąć Morvranowi. Emhyr sporządził więc obszerny opis lenników i ich bieżących stosunków ze swoim suzerenem. Z pewnością Voorhis otoczy się odpowiednimi znawcami polityki i dyplomatami, ale żaden z nich nie mógł się równać z ostrym jak skalpel i tak samo bezwzględnym umysłem Emhyra var Emreisa. Cesarz miał dobre powody przypuszczać, że niektóre z jego spostrzeżeń mogą umknąć uwadze Voorhisa i jego obecnych oraz przyszłych popleczników, co czyniło je bardzo cennymi z punktu widzenia racji stanu.  
  
Krótko mówiąc, od kiedy kilka tygodni temu Emhyr dostrzegł i uświadomił sobie nieuchronność przegranej, jego pióro aż się paliło od pisania. Zawczasu odprawił najbardziej lojalnych służących, by zminimalizować ryzyko, że zostaną wpisani w poczet strat pobocznych podczas przewrotu pałacowego. Dostrzegał sporo podobieństw między zaistniałą sytuacją, a grą w szachy, gdy widział już, że jego przegrana jest pewna, natomiast nie dostrzegał tego przeciwnik. Zwykle grał do końca mimo to; choćby po to, by dowiedzieć się, kiedy oponent dostrzeże, że już wygrał. Z tego powodu tylko Mererida pozostawił przy sobie – odesłanie szambelana wywołałoby wśród jego przeciwników wystarczający niepokój, by mogło poskutkować szybszym końcem tej rozgrywki. Czas natomiast był obecnie dla Emhyra jeszcze cenniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Każdego dnia wstawał chwilę po świcie i cały dzień spędzał przy biurku, podejmując tytaniczne próby naprostowania każdego aspektu władania imperium, próbując przewidzieć pierwsze błędy swojego następcy i zawczasu minimalizując straty. Tajni posłańcy praktycznie nie przestawali przychodzić i odchodzić, przynosząc i odbierając coraz to kolejną korespondencję.  
Emhyr zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna odczuwać niepokój. Nie tylko martwił się przyszłością państwa, ale, co zaskakujące, swoją własną. Nigdy nie należał do osób specjalnie przejmujących się czystością duszy i bogami, nie uważał się również za człowieka bojącego się śmierci. Mimo to każdy następny dzień przynosił mu większe zmartwienie i ból w klatce piersiowej, który jak przez mgłę rozpoznawał z dawnych, bardziej ludzkich czasów przed katastrofą na morzu, którego jednak nie potrafił nazwać.  
  
Z ulgą przyjmował obecność szambelana, który dostrzegał niepokój swego pana i – nie rozumiejąc dokładnie jego przyczyn – mimo wszystko robił, co w jego mocy, by ulżyć swemu władcy. Nie przerywając pisania krótkiego raportu o rodzącym się i w zarodku jeszcze, ale potencjalnie niebezpiecznym ruchu separatystycznym na dworze w Maecht, cesarz sięgnął do niewielkiej miski z suszonymi daktylami, którą Mererid w swej przezorności postawił na jego biurku. Rozważył zrobienie przerwy na kolację, ale uznał to za stratę czasu. To już jutro, pomyślał z rozgoryczeniem, a ja mam jeszcze tyle do zrobienia. Naturalnie, mógł się mylić w swoich wyliczeniach i przewidywaniach, ale takie sytuacje zdarzały się rzadko. Nie, na pewno przyjdą jutro, a on musi być wtedy gotowy – nie wszystko da się zawrzeć na piśmie, ale jeśli rano sprawy potoczą się torem, który szykował przez ostatnie dni, będzie mógł osobiście przekazać kilka ważnych spraw Voorhisowi. Ze znużeniem sięgnął więc po kolejną porcję owoców i kontynuował pisanie.  
  
Szambelan zajrzał do niego późnym wieczorem, sprawdzając, czy niczego nie potrzebuje. Widząc pustą miskę po daktylach i – co jeszcze bardziej niespotykane – dwa ogryzki po jabłkach na krawędzi biurka, Mererid zaczął gwałtownie proponować późną kolację, lecz został powstrzymany gestem.  
– Teraz już nie warto nikogo budzić – znużonym głosem powiedział Emhyr znad dokumentów.  
– Wasza Cesarska Mość, nie mogę pozwolić, by…  
– Możesz. I to zrobisz. – Cesarz dokończył akapit i podniósł głowę znad biurka. Wbił intensywne spojrzenie w twarz szambelana, którego mina od jakiegoś czasu wyrażała ciągłą troskę, większą nawet niż zwykle.  
– Mererid.  
– Wasza Cesarska Mość?  
Emhyr nie odezwał się od razu. Spojrzał na leżące przed nim dokumenty, potem na miskę po daktylach. Z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na szambelana, który jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiego wyrazu twarzy na obliczu cesarza.  
– Jutro nie będę potrzebował w niczym twojej pomocy. Wstaniesz przed świtem i zabierzesz ze sobą tylko niezbędne rzeczy. Przy zachodniej bramie do ogrodów będzie czekał na ciebie powóz, który zawiezie cię do twojej siostry w Ebbing. Zająłem się wszystkimi formalnościami związanymi z twoim końcem zatrudnienia. Osobiście zadbam o to, byś dożywotnio otrzymywał odpowiednią zapłatę, godziwe wynagrodzenie za tak dobrą służbę. – Emhyr wstał i wziął do ręki jedną z kopert leżących na komodzie przy oknie. Wręczył ją Mereridowi, na którego twarzy malowało się bezgraniczne zdumienie i początki strachu.  
– Otwórz dopiero, gdy opuścisz miasto. W środku jest list polecający skierowany do jednego z książąt Ebbing, bardzo mi przychylnego, a także kilka innych dokumentów, które winny ułatwić twoją podróż.  
– Wasza Wysokość, ja…  
– To wszystko, Mererid. Odejdź już, proszę. Mam jeszcze trochę pracy – przez zaciśnięte gardło powiedział Emhyr.  
Szambelan wpatrywał się w swego cesarza dokładnie ułamek chwili dłużej, niż pozwalała na to dworska etykieta. Następnie skłonił się z rozmyślnym namaszczeniem, powiedział „Wasza Cesarska Mość” tonem, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś zupełnie innego i wyszedł, odrobinę zbyt szybkim tempem.  
Emhyr przez chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi, które zamknęły się za wychodzącym szambelanem. Następnie z bólem wyrwał się z odrętwienia i rozmyślań i wrócił do pracy.

 

***

 

Morvran Voorhis każdego dnia stawał się bardziej nerwowy. Rozumiał konieczność, rację stanu, dobro państwa ponad dobrem pojedynczych obywateli, naturalnie. Był jednak roztrzęsiony niczym podczas swojej pierwszej kampanii, kiedy jako dziewiętnastoletni oficer ujrzał na własne oczy, jak wygląda wojna. Teraz także czuł się pod ostrzałem. Jednak w tym przypadku jego wrogów nie można było rozpoznać po innych barwach chorągwi. Czaili się wśród popleczników; jedni poklepywali go po plecach i deklarowali wsparcie, za plecami trzymając nóż; inni chwalili dzień przed zachodem Wielkiego Słońca, przedstawiając mu swoje wizje przyszłości cesarstwa, oczywiście ukazując je jako najbardziej rozsądne. Jeszcze inni ćwiczyli się w próbach kontroli przyszłego Imperatora, delikatnie bądź mniej delikatnie wymuszając na nim drobne zmiany planów, próbując wybadać, jak daleko mogą się posunąć i jak podatny będzie przyszły cesarz na ich wpływy.  
  
Do tych ostatnich należał ojciec Morvrana. Książę Voorhis obecnie trwał rozdarty między frustracją, a dumą. Frustracją, bowiem był jednym z poważniejszych kandydatów na przyszłego władcę, póki baron Leuvaarden nie wysunął propozycji z jego synem, co większość stronnictwa Korporacji Handlowej poparła jednomyślnie. Dumą, gdyż ten brak zaufania ze strony współspiskowców potraktował jako wyraz uznania dla jego żelaznego charakteru, nieugiętości i szeroko pojętego braku podatności na manipulację. A przecież jego syn jako cesarz to równie miła wizja, nieprawdaż? Nikogo nie zdziwi, gdy młody władca zasięgnie rady swego doświadczonego ojca, który, co jasne dla całego dworu, nie omieszka się tej rady udzielić. Pierwszej rady, drugiej, dziesiątej, a choćby i setnej, gdy będzie trzeba. O tak, książę Voorhis nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by Morvran od czasu do czasu zwątpił w swoje umiejętności przywódcze. Wtedy to on, książę, pospieszy synowi na pomoc i ani się ktokolwiek obejrzy, a całe Imperium będzie tańczyć do jego melodii.

  
Morvran Voorhis pozwalał swemu ojcu snuć te niewątpliwie przyjemne wizje. Niefizyczny ciężar, który nosił w swej piersi i który rósł z każdym dniem, nie pozbawiał go jednak czujności i wojskowego sprytu. Książę był wrogiem znanym i zrozumiałym, przewidywalnym w swej pewności siebie. Tego samego nie można było niestety powiedzieć o pozostałych członkach opozycji. Sfrustrowani arystokraci siedzieli jak na szpilkach i doszukiwali się nowych błędów i niebezpieczeństw w strategii generała. Morvran z początku poirytowaniem reagował na drażliwość oraz wrogość podziałów i stronnictw, przyszedł jednak taki moment, kiedy naszła go pewna myśl. Zaczął traktować każdego szlachetkę z osobna i każdą grupę o wspólnych interesach niczym wystraszonego konia. W połączeniu z wyszkoloną przez lata umiejętnością podporządkowywania sobie ludzi, trenowaną w armii cesarskiej, metoda ta dawała znakomite efekty. Baronessy były mniej rozhisteryzowane, diukowie nie prychali z niezadowolenia, a hrabiowie nie mieli już takich rozbieganych, zaniepokojonych oczu. Voorhis wreszcie poczuł się pewnie w siodle i tylko myśl o głównym celu tego pacyfikowania tłumu nie dawała mu odetchnąć.  
Gdy niecierpliwość spiskowców niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do wartości maksymalnych, Morvran podjął decyzję. Rozesłał odpowiednie listy, wysłał posłańców i zadbał o odpowiednie wsparcie zbrojne. Następnie wziął swój sztylet i poszedł do stajni książęcych.  
  
– Cześć, Firez, stary druhu. – Ogier w ostatnim boksie zarżał cicho, rozpoznając głos swego pana. Voorhis rozejrzał się uważnie, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, po czym wziął taboret stojący w kącie, postawił go przy boksie i pogłaskał konia po pysku. Skarogniady rumak obdarzył Morvrana swoim łagodnym spojrzeniem, niosąc ulgę sercu. Generał poczęstował konia kostką cukru na powitanie i cicho szeptał do niego z czułością. Następnie usiadł i, nie zważając na ciche parskanie Fireza, wyciągnął sztylet i zaczął go ostrzyć. Z początku powoli, miarowo i dokładnie, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że w gniewie krzesi iskry, od których siano na podłodze w stajni mogłoby się zająć. Odłożył sztylet i wyprowadził konia z boksu. Powoli, z namaszczeniem założył siodło i uprząż, nieskończenie długo poprawiając wszystkie paski i klamry. Firez zaczął się niecierpliwić i okazywał to bezceremonialnie. Wreszcie Morvran dosiadł konia i ruszył na przejażdżkę. Pozwolił Firezowi wybrać trasę, samemu błądząc myślami. Koń poprowadził go gościńcem aż do elfich ruin za miastem, a potem dalej łąkami. Generał przejął wodze, by nie wejść przypadkowo na bagna, ale później wrócił na pola i łąki, jeszcze szare i nagie, ale z zapowiedzią wiosny w postaci zieleniejących się lekko szczytów gałęzi oraz pierwszych kwiatów w zagajnikach.  
Morvran w gniewie patrzył na pozostałości po elfich mieszkańcach tych rejonów, jakby to wszystko było z ich winy. Gdyby nie Starsza Krew, gdyby nie przepowiednia Itliny, gdyby nie Lara Dorren… Może wojna potoczyłaby się inaczej, a może by do niej nie doszło? Przez moment uwierzył, że tak faktycznie jest. Że losy potoczyły się inaczej. Emhyr królowałby do późnej starości, a on sam, Morvran, zostałby istotnym członkiem Korporacji Handlowej, ale nikim więcej. Dopiero, gdy koń zaczął stroić fochy, zauważył, że robi się ciemno, a on jeździ bez celu już długi czas, cały czas pogrążony w marzeniach. Najkrótszą drogą wrócił do stajni, rozkulbaczył Fireza i objął go za szyję, przez chwilę słuchając tylko oddechów swoich i konia. Wziął swój sztylet i przyjrzał się ostrzu – wymagało jeszcze tylko paru pociągnięć osełką, by być ostre jak brzytwa i gwarantować pewną śmierć każdemu, kto znajdzie się po niewłaściwej stronie noża. Taki był zresztą cel. Voorhis usiłował przekonać samego siebie, że robi to wszystko z litości i szacunku. Cesarz zasługiwał wszakże na śmierć szybką i szlachetną. Jeśli nie mogę go od tego wybawić, myślał Morvran, niechże chociaż prędko będzie po wszystkim. Niech nie zadrży mi głos bądź ręka. O zachowanie Emhyra mógł być pewny, ale jego własne było dla niego źródłem obaw. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie to generał był winien był okazać lojalność temu właśnie człowiekowi, którego jutro zdradzi. Istniało poważne ryzyko, że serce pęknie mu z żalu bądź wstydu zanim nadejdzie czas na cios. Obawiając się kolejnego napadu melancholii, Morvran szybko dokończył ostrzenie i jak burza wyszedł ze stajni i wrócił do posiadłości Voorhisów.

 

***

 

Po odesłaniu Mererida cesarz nie siedział długo nad dokumentami. Ot, jeszcze jeden przejrzany projekt ustawy, która na pozór niewiele zmieniała, z zatkniętą notatką dla Voorhisa, by ten wiedział, jaki jest dalekosiężny cel zmiany, znacznie ułatwiającej kontrolę nad potencjalną opozycją. W ten sposób Morvran mógł samodzielnie podjąć decyzję o jej odrzuceniu lub przyjęciu. Emhyr rozważył zaczęcie następnego dokumentu, ale zegar mu to odradził. Wszakże jutrzejszy poranek miał być najważniejszym dniem jego życia, mimo iż ostatnim. Warto byłoby być w pełnej świadomości umysłu. Od tego, jak potoczy się jego ostatnia rozmowa z generałem, może zależeć przyszłość państwa. Ułożył rozsypane papiery w równe stosy i udał się do komnaty sypialnej, by tam z ciężkim sercem zasnąć. Bogowie najwyraźniej czuwali nad człowiekiem z wyrokiem śmierci i oszczędzili mu koszmarów sennych, których w gruncie rzeczy się spodziewał.

 

Gdy obudził się ze świtem, wyjątkowo wypoczęty, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy taka łaska pokoju ducha jest dana każdemu człowiekowi tuż przed śmiercią. Przypomniał sobie jednak niezliczone egzekucje, których był świadkiem, a w ogromniej mierze także i przyczyną, i aż jęknął. Szybko, by nie zacząć użalać się nad sobą, ubrał się w zwykłe szaty dworskie, jak zawsze czarne i eleganckie w swej prostocie, po czym przeszedł do gabinetu. Na biurku zastał talerz, a na nim trochę świeżego pieczywa i kawałek twarogu. Z pewnością Mererid tuż przed swoim wyjazdem nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przyniesieniem mu ostatniego śniadania. Emhyr dawno już zauważył, jak dobrym i pewnym sługą był szambelan, lecz dziś widok talerza z twarogiem i bułkami osobliwie zakłuł go w serce. Mam nadzieję, że Mererid bezpiecznie wydostanie się ze stolicy, pomyślał. Póki co, opozycja może żywić obawy, iż szambelan wiezie ze sobą jakieś wrażliwe dokumenty lub informacje, jest więc bardzo narażony. Na szczęście jeszcze tylko kilka godzin, a będzie mógł się spodziewać Morvrana Voorhisa, a po rozmowie z nim można mieć nadzieję, że Mererid dotrze do siostry w Ebbing bez większych przeszkód.  
  
Cesarz zasiadł ciężko w krześle przy biurku i utkwił wzrok w drzwi, przez które niedługo wkroczą zamachowcy. Ich czarny prostokąt zdał mu się teraz widokiem okropnym, złym omenem lub zapowiedzią klęski. Przecież już przegrałem – myślał. To jasne, że nadchodzi klęska i nie potrzebuję żadnych omenów, by sobie to uświadomić. To los – uznał. Miecz przeznaczenia wreszcie mnie dosięgnie, choć tak długo umykałem spod jego ostrza. W końcu rozluźnił się nieco i przerzucił nogę przez poręcz krzesła. To była dobra rozgrywka, losie – stwierdził w myślach – więc niech Wielkie Słońce zezwoli mi na doprowadzenie jej do końca, niech nie stracę przytomności umysłu przedwcześnie. Chwycił dokument z dołu stosu i zaczął czytać, gdzieniegdzie nanosząc swoje komentarze i poprawki.

  
***

 

Drzwi otworzyły się po cichu. Morvran Voorhis w towarzystwie dwóch członków Korporacji Handlowej i dwóch zbrojnych wkroczył do gabinetu i stanął zaraz za drzwiami. Emhyr nie podniósł głowy znad papierów trzymanych na kolanach.  
– To już? – rzucił swobodnie.  
Voorhis otworzył usta. Następnie je zamknął. Zdusił w sobie chęć, by obdarzyć współspiskowców zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. Wystąpił o krok do przodu.  
– Wasza Cesarska Mość – chrząknął.  
Emhyr spojrzał na niego zimnymi i zmęczonymi oczami.  
– No dobrze. Miejmy to już za sobą. Jest wiele pracy do zrobienia. Mam nadzieję, że ma pan świadomość, na co pan się pisze, generale?  
Morvran zesztywniał z niepokoju. Drgnął na kształt pokłonu i powiedział, ostrożnie dobierając słowa:  
– To nie była pochopnie podjęta decyzja, Wasza Wysokość może być tego pewien.  
– Bardzo dobrze. Nie chciałbym umierać z myślą, że poparłem nie tego, co trzeba.  
Na twarzach baronów za plecami generała odmalowało się bezgraniczne niezrozumienie. Na twarzy Voorhisa natomiast coś na kształt zaskoczenia pomieszanego z samozadowoleniem, które jednak zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło. Więc jednak się spodziewał. Na bogów, cóż ten człowiek musiał przeżywać w ostatnich dniach!  
– Wyprowadź swoich siepaczy, Voorhis. Mamy jeszcze kilka spraw do omówienia – mówiąc to, cesarz wstał od biurka i je obszedł, by oprzeć się plecami o jego krawędź.  
– Doprowadzasz nasze państwo na skraj zniszczenia, nasza gospodarka jest dławiona przez twoje wojny, a teraz jeszcze masz czelność… – zaczął jeden z baronów, ale Morvran mu przerwał:  
– Milcz, Sandemose. Wynoście się stąd. Wszyscy – Voorhis nie do końca poznawał swój głos w słowach, które dopiero co wypowiedział.  
– Ty dzieciaku, jak śmiesz w ogóle… – baron Sandemose urwał w pół zdania. Spojrzał na Emhyra, lekko pochylonego i opartego o biurko, na cesarski alszband na jego szyi, potem na Morvrana z bardzo nieugiętym wyrazem twarzy, na sztylet przy jego pasie, wreszcie na Czarne Słońce w herbie wiszące na ścianie. Baron zacisnął usta, jakby mocno się powstrzymywał przed kolejnym komentarzem, po czym prawie wybiegł z gabinetu, a za nim drugi arystokrata. Zbrojni popatrzyli pytająco na generała, a gdy ten skinął głową, odwrócili się na pięcie i wymaszerowali z gabinetu.  
– Dopilnujcie, by szanowni wielmożowie poczekali na mnie na korytarzu. Na końcu korytarza – powtórzył z naciskiem Voorhis.  
Gdy za zbrojnymi zamknęły się drzwi, Emhyr ponownie obszedł biurko i zaczął przeszukiwać szuflady biurka. Zaniepokojony generał chwycił za rękojeść sztyletu za pasem, na co cesarz na chwilę przeniósł na niego wzrok, ale natychmiast wrócił do dokumentów.  
– Nie sądzisz chyba – wycedził cicho – że na tym etapie próbowałbym jeszcze jakiegoś aktu rozpaczy, który miałby mnie uratować?  
Morvran zawstydzony opuścił rękę. Cesarz znalazł wreszcie to, czego szukał: rulon pergaminu z pieczęcią rodu Emreis, który wręczył czujnemu generałowi.  
– Postaram się streszczać. Naprawdę nie chciałbym – tu Emhyr nie potrafił ukryć nieprzyjemnego grymasu – przedłużać tego bardziej, niż to konieczne. Musisz jednak dowiedzieć się kilku ważnych rzeczy i musisz się dowiedzieć ich ode mnie, bo w tym momencie jestem jedyną osobą, która może być z tobą całkowicie szczera. Nie mam już żadnych powodów do kłamstw i zwodzenia.  
– Gdybym mógł – wypalił nagle Morvran – nigdy bym do tego nie dopuścił. Emhyr, musisz to wiedzieć! – generał chyba pierwszy raz na głos użył imienia Imperatora.  
– Wiem, Morvran. Wiem. Ale to nic nie zmienia, a teraz musisz bardzo szybko zyskać pewny grunt, bo twoja pozycja nie jest tak bezpieczna, jakbym chciał. A jak inaczej zyskać większą władzę, niż przez posiadanie odpowiednich informacji? Zaś informacji ci u mnie dostatek. – Emhyr var Emreis rozłożył demonstracyjnie ręce.  
– Teraz słuchaj: na tym pergaminie są najbardziej istotne informacje dotyczące aspektów, którym musisz poświęcić dużo uwagi w pierwszych dniach panowania. Nie ufaj wszystkim doradcom, którzy będą próbowali wywrzeć wpływ na twoje decyzje, ale też nie potępiaj ich wszystkich w czambuł; nie każdy jest ci wrogi. Rozmawiałem z kilkoma z nich, ci są raczej pewni. Tak samo służący pałacowi – miej się na uwadze, ale nie próbuj zmieniać całej służby pałacowej, wyniknie z tego więcej złego niż dobrego. Odesłałem już moich najbliższych służących, by uniknąć niepotrzebnej nieufności i linczu, a także zmniejszyć szanse na kolejny zamach w najbliższym czasie – Emhyr zmarszczył brwi.  
– Wielu z pozostałych jest nadal bardzo lojalnych. Nie miej im tego za złe, wierność jest cnotą, jeśli nie jest się imperatorem. Odesłałem też Mererida dla jego bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli chcesz, możesz po niego posłać z powrotem, o ile oczywiście zapewnisz mu bezpieczeństwo ze strony swoich popleczników, ale nie wiem, czy się zgodzi. Nie naciskaj na niego, ale jeśli powie „tak”, to masz przynajmniej jednego pewnego człowieka w swoim otoczeniu, w dodatku najlepszego szambelana, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem. A teraz słuchaj, jeśli chodzi o Korporację Handlową…  
– Wiem, jak sobie z nimi poradzić. Całe życie obserwowałem te ich gierki, nie zaskoczą mnie – prychnął Morvran.  
– Mam jednak nadzieję, że zechcesz wysłuchać kilku dobrych rad, bez konieczności błagania cię o to? – powiedział lodowato Emhyr.  
Voorhis, speszony, kiwnął głową nieznacznie.

 

Przez najbliższe minuty Emhyr mówił szybko i cicho, co jakiś czas czujnie zerkając, czy Morvran słucha uważnie. Normalnie nawet nie przeszłoby mu przez myśl, że ktoś mógłby go nie słuchać, ale trzeba było przyznać, że cesarz nie czuł się obecnie całkowicie sobą. Z niepokojem krążył po pomieszczeniu, w głowie dokonując na bieżąco oceny wartości informacji, które planował przekazać generałowi: o czym koniecznie trzeba wspomnieć, a co ewentualnie spisać na straty lub liczyć, ze sam do tego dojdzie. Jego myśli galopowały coraz szybciej.  
Voohris oparł się o komodę i podparł głowę dłonią. Śledził wzrokiem coraz dziwniej zachowującego się cesarza. On się boi, z szokiem zauważył Morvran. Biały Płomień Tańczący Na Kurhanach Wrogów stoi twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią, o której wie, że jest nie do uniknięcia. Nie wie jednak, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Jak się zachować. Co jest godne cesarza, a co nie. Z pewnością wielokrotnie otarł się o śmierć, ale zawsze miał możliwość walki lub ucieczki. A teraz? Jest zmuszony zdusić w sobie tę wolę przetrwania i determinację, która tak długo utrzymała go przy życiu, lecz teraz nie mogła go ocalić. W Morvranie obudziły się ogromne pokłady litości dla tego człowieka szykującego się na śmierć. Niezależnie od jego osobistej oceny rządów Emhyra, przedłużanie tej agonii byłoby okrucieństwem. Zrobił więc jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy, a która mogłaby ulżyć Emreisowi.  
  
– Wasza Cesarska Mość. – przerwał Emhyrowi, próbując zatrzymać tę rosnącą panikę. Cesarz z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy przerwał w pół zdania. Utkwił w generale swoje oczy, które teraz wydawały się mniej zimne. Imperator skinął głową i podszedł do Morvrana. Ponownie oparł się o krawędź biurka i stał tak przez moment, zgarbiony i jakby mniejszy, delikatniejszy. Jakby bardzo łatwo było go skrzywdzić.  
– Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. Ostatnia, obiecuję – powiedział po chwili namysłu Emhyr.  
– W najniższej szufladzie biurka jest list. Adresat jest podany, ale nie udało mi się w tym krótkim czasie znaleźć pewnego sposobu dostarczenia koperty. Naturalnie, nie jest to rzecz pilna, ale… – urwał głucho.  
– Nie kończ. Rozumiem. Znajdę Ciri i przekażę jej list.  
Cesarz nadal wbijał wzrok gdzieś w ścianę, za gobeliny. Uświadomił sobie, że zaczął czuć rzeczy, o których istnieniu dawno zapomniał. Nie były to rzeczy przyjemne, co to, to nie. Mimo to Emhyr ze zgodą i pewnym zadowoleniem je przyjął. Rozkoszował się po swojemu uczuciami, do których przez tak długi czas nie miał dostępu. Serce zabiło szybciej – to panika, myśl, że coś nie pójdzie po jego myśli, że się posypie, że Voorhis nie da rady, że tydzień później to generał będzie w tej samej sytuacji, wykrwawiający się gdzieś w prywatnych komnatach z nożem między żebrami, paniczne myśli galopujące przez tak precyzyjny mechanizm, jakim był analityczny umysł Emhyra.  
Później nadeszła bojaźń. Nie zwykły strach, ale lęk przed nieznanym. Cesarz nigdy nie dawał żadnym bogom powodów do tego, by teraz mieli na niego spojrzeć przychylnym wzrokiem. Weź się w garść, powiedział sobie. Cokolwiek czyniłeś, czyniłeś to zgodnie z sumieniem i wyższą koniecznością. Jeśli za to grozi kara wieczna, stawisz jej czoła z podniesioną głową, jak prawdziwy syn swego ojca. Jeśli nie będzie czemu stawiać czoła, cóż… W tej sytuacji chyba wszystkie problemy rozwiążą się same, prawda?  
Wreszcie znużenie. Emhyr var Emreis, Biały Płomień Tańczący Na Kurhanach Wrogów, był już szalenie wymęczony zaistniałą sytuacją. Nie miał siły dalej tłumaczyć sobie i Morvranowi, dlaczego uczynił to, co uczynił. Nie miało to już znaczenia. Jeśli podjął dobre decyzje, odroczył upadek imperium choćby o trochę. Jeśli się pomylił, a cesarz mylił się rzadko, to i tak już tego nie naprawi, a jego następca był dość kompetentny, by z dużą dozą pewności ufać w jego zdolność do zażegania niebezpiecznych konfliktów. A jeśli Voorhis nie podoła obowiązkom, nikt inny też nie zdoła tego dokonać.  
Gdy uniósł w końcu głowę, umysł i twarz miał wreszcie jasne jak nigdy przedtem. Chłodny wzrok cesarza, obecnie prawie że miękki, napotkał ciepłe, rozżalone oczy Morvrana. Emhyr nieznacznie skinął głową i się wyprostował. Jego szczęka nabrała ostrych, drapieżnych kształtów. Patrzył generałowi w oczy, gdy ten wyciągnął zza pasa poprzedniego dnia ostrzony sztylet i szybkim ruchem wbił go pod żebro. Przez ułamek sekundy na twarzy Emhyra zagościł grymas bólu, który szybko ustąpił miejsca żalowi. Oczy cesarza rozpaczliwie próbowały chwycić wzrok swego zabójcy, który jedną ręką wysunął ostrze z ciała, a drugą podtrzymywał osuwającego się powoli wzdłuż biurka Imperatora. Morvran pochylił się nad Emreisem i chwycił go delikatnie za ramiona, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy. Cesarz był teraz bardzo wdzięczny za tę ostatnią życzliwość, aż w końcu wzrok mu się zamglił i przestał widzieć wyraźnie. Słyszał już tylko coraz głośniejsze bicie własnego serca, próbującego rozpaczliwie zrekompensować utratę krwi, która ciepłym strumieniem rozlewała się po jego piersi i na podłogę. Widział pomieszczenie w plamach: blady owal twarzy generała, straszny, ciemny prostokąt drzwi, przez które weszli tu jego zabójcy, wreszcie błyskający w porannym słońcu metalowy herb z Wielkim Słońcem. Czarne promienie zdawały się wysuwać w jego stronę, szydzić bądź przedrzeźniać. Widzisz, Biały Płomieniu? Twój taniec już skończony, ale Wielkie Słońce lśni nadal, opromieniając kolejnego cesarza.  
W końcu wzrok rozjaśnił mu się po raz ostatni. Ostatkiem sił zdołał wykrzywić twarz w czymś, co jak przez mgłę przypominał sobie jako uśmiech. Bardzo ostro widział teraz białą jak pergamin twarz Morvrana, który teraz klęczał przed nim, jednym ramieniem podtrzymując jego tors, a drugą dłonią trzymając delikatnie za nadgarstek Emhyra. Słabym ruchem okręcił swoją dłoń i skontrował chwyt, również chwytając go za przegub. Morvran poczuł słaby uścisk, który w chwilę potem znów osłabł. Voorhis spojrzał na twarz cesarza; zamknięte oczy, zmarszczone czoło i ślady rozżalonego grymasu.  
Cesarz umarł.

 

***

 

Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim Morvran zawołał z korytarza barona Sandemose i jego towarzysza. Najpierw podszedł do biurka i wyciągnął z niego list dla Ciri. Następnie wziął najważniejsze z prywatnych zapisków, które przygotował dla niego Emhyr i wszystko to chował w połach szat. Przez chwilę rozważył wzięcie cesarskiego alszbandu, ale szybko się rozmyślił. Wyjrzał na korytarz i zawołał strażników na jego końcu, którzy pilnowali niewielkiej grupki bardzo poirytowanych arystokratów. Zbliżył się do nich powolnym krokiem i powiedział:  
– Każcie bić w dzwony żałobne. Cesarz Emhyr var Emreis nie żyje.  
Szmer przetoczył się po grupce szlachty. Lord de Clausen, przybyły tu nie wiadomo skąd i nie wiadomo kiedy, jął głośno domagać się zobaczenia ciała jako ostatecznego dowodu.  
– Zamilcz, de Clausen – wysyczał Voorhis – i zejdź mi z oczu. Stało się, co się miało stać. Wracajcie do siebie, wszyscy. Będę w sali obrad. Niech mój ojciec tam do mnie przyjdzie. – Po tych słowach Morvran obrócił się na pięcie i żołnierskim krokiem ruszył tam, gdzie powiedział.

 

Emhyr spędził ostatnie tygodnie życia, ułatwiając mi przejęcie władzy, myślał generał. Celowo łagodził pośrednio niektóre konflikty, jednocześnie inne podżegając, żeby teraz nie doszło do anarchii. Dzięki niemu miałem do czynienia tylko z jednym pyskatym de Clausenem i spacyfikowaną resztą, a nie całą zgrają awanturników o błękitnej krwi. Nie mogę teraz tego zaprzepaścić tylko przez to, że nie umiem zapanować nad emocjami. Nie mogę zawieść człowieka, którego zabiłem.  
Ta potulność szlachty nie może trwać wiecznie, zauważył trzeźwo, wchodząc do sali obrad. Na stole na środku leżała mapa Królestw Północy, a figury sił Nordlingów i cesarskich były schowane w drewnianej skrzyneczce obok. Usiadł na jednym z krzeseł przy stole i przełamał pieczęć Emreisów na pergaminie od Emhyra. Z cichym westchnieniem rozwinął dokument.  
Królowanie czas zacząć.

Szczecin-Poznań-Pleszew; Wielki Post 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Parę headcanonów, feel free to disagree.  
> Emhyr var Emreis nie znajduje przyjemności w byciu cesarzem, ale jest w głębi duszy idealistą i marzycielem – pragnie, by jego kraj funkcjonował jak najlepiej. Nie widzi w swoim otoczeniu lepszych kandydatów na cesarza i dlatego nie abdykuje mimo silnej opozycji.  
> Tak samo jak w książkach, Emhyr lubi sobie przewieszać jedną nogę przez poręcz krzesła czy tronu. Jest to znak dla obecnych przy tym dworzan, że okazja jest półformalna. Gdy jest sam, taka pozycja pomaga mu myśleć.  
> Mererid jest skrajnie lojalnym człowiekiem (graniczy to z syndromem sztokholmskim chyba, ale to jest materiał na kolejnego fika), a Emhyr nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, ale gdyby z jakiegoś powodu Mererid przestał być jego szambelanem, drugiego by nie chciał.  
> Sztylet jest kompromisem między Voorhisową chęcią do ulżenia cesarzowi, cesarską dumą i krwiożerczością spiskowców. Voorhis wolałby truciznę, spiskowcy szafot, a Emhyr chciałby samoistnie paść trupem.  
> Cesarz nie przepada za mięsem. Sporo się go najadł podczas klątwy (sarenki i inne takie), a później na dworze cintryjskim. W Nilfgaardzie już mu tak nie smakuje, więc preferuje potrawy jarskie, a w szczególności upodobał sobie nabiał. Najbardziej ze świeżym pieczywem. Ser półtłusty np. No dobra, po prostu lubi bułki z twarogiem, ok?


End file.
